Win with Spirit and Technique!
Win with Spirit and Technique! is the second chapter of the Crush Gear Turbo manga. Plot summary It is a week before the registration of the international championship contestants, and the Tobita Club needs three more members for the participation. While jogging, Kouya insists that his team have to be strong in order to outpace Takeshi. Kaoru is amazed when seeing Kouya's determination, thinking that it will become a good publicity for the Tobita Club. Shortly thereafter, Kaoru and Kouya are slowed down by a group a children rushing to Kasen Park to see a Gear Fight there. Kouya is surprised after hearing someone mentioning about a strong Gear Fighter that has defeated ten opponents. At the park, Kaoru recognizes one of the duel's contenders as Jirou Oriza, a transfer student who happens to be a popular Gear Fighter. Kouya quickly assumes that Jirou does not join any of the Crush Gear clubs yet. As Kouya is watching the battle between Jirou and the lead Gear Fighter from the Beach CF Club, a bespectacled boy comments on the wheel settings in Jirou's Gear, Raging Bull based on the sound produced as well as predicting the defeat of its opponent. The prediction turns out to be true as the Beach CF Club member's Gear, Astro G is thrown out of the ring. Kouya is curious about the bespectacled boy until Kaoru reminds him on Jirou leaving the place. Jirou is eating a red bean bun when he is approached by Kouya and Kaoru who invite him to join the Tobita Club. He replies to them by stating that he is still deciding on Crush Gear clubs that he would join but he is yet to agree to the two's offer. Instead, Jirou is interested in testing Kouya's Gear Fighting skills, to which Kouya cheerfully agrees and makes a deal to the former that he has to join the Tobita Club if he loses. While waiting for Jirou to make several adjustments on his Gear, Kaoru asks Kouya on whether battling against Jirou is a good idea. Kouya convinces her that Jirou merely wants to test his skills and that he has Garuda Eagle to fight with. As the Gear Fight begins, the bespectacled boy expresses his doubt over Kouya's possibility to win based on the sound of Garuda Eagle's wheels. His doubts become true as Kouya's Gear is defeated by Raging Bull's Hurricane Crush. It starts to rain at the park, and Kaoru gives Garuda Eagle to Kouya and tells him on the bespectacled boy's remarks on its sound. Kouya suspects a defect inside Garuda Eagle when he and Kaoru realize that the bespectacled boy has disappeared. Jirou then approaches Kouya and rejects his club invitation due to the latter's lack of competitive spirit rather than his faulty Gear. As Jirou is about to leave, Kouya kneels to the ground and begs him to compete in another round. Jirou agrees to Kouya's request and states that there will be no third chance if the latter loses. Later that night, Kouya is practicing his Gear release skill at the park for his rematch against Jirou in the Tobita Clubhouse on the next day while remembering his brother’s words. Yuhya once told him that a Crush Gear's performance is affected by the movement and position of the hand that holds the Gear, and any changes can be felt if he holds the Gear more often. While looking at Garuda Eagle, Kouya apologizes to his Gear for not noticing its condition. The Gear Fight between Kouya and Jirou is about to begin at the Tobita Clubhouse despite a typhoon that heads towards the Kanto area at the moment. Kaoru serves as a referee for the duel to replace Lilika. Jirou feels confident in showing his true strength after seeing the difference in Kouya's expression. Unknown to them, the bespectacled boy is watching the duel from outside. As Kouya releases Garuda Eagle into the ring, the bespectacled boy notices that the positions of Kouya's hands are lower than the day before. As a result of being released in the lowest angle possible, Garuda Eagle's landing impact is reduced and the Gear has gained an upper hand against Raging Bull. Jirou is about to make a counterattack but Garuda Eagle manages to swiftly dodge from his Gear. However, Garuda Eagle stops all of the sudden when it is charging towards Raging Bull from the side. It does not move even though Kouya orders it to do so. Jirou stops the battle by taking his Gear from the ring. Kouya picks up Garuda Eagle and cries before admitting his defeat to Jirou. The latter then asks Kaoru for her verdict for the battle. Kaoru announces that Kouya wins the Gear Fight since Jirou forfeited the battle by stepping into the ring before the verdict is announced. Jirou convinces Kouya (who is in disbelief) that the judge's verdict is final and points out their duel and Kouya's hand injuries as proof to his victory. In keeping with the promise that Kouya had made to him, Jirou becomes the member of the Tobita Club, much to Kouya's delight. Meanwhile, the bespectacled boy leaves the Tobita Clubhouse while thinking about how can a Gear Fighter's techniques made up for the Gear's imperfections. He takes the thought as an insult, and while he continues walking, Lilika passes by him halfway and recognizes his identity. Later, Kouya is informed that he needs a Crush Gear mechanic to fix Garuda Eagle. He is determined to find the mechanic who is willing to become his ally. Category:Manga chapters (Crush Gear Turbo)